The present invention generally relates to vehicles and methods of driving the vehicles.
All known vehicles have a body and ground engaging means formed for example as wheels which support the body and are movable relative to the ground together with the body to move the vehicle in a traveling direction. The vehicles have driving means which drive the ground engaging means in the traveling direction and can be formed for example as electrically powered driving means, internal combustion engines, etc.
As the vehicle travels even on a smooth road, relative displacement occurs between the body and the ground engaging means for example between the chassis and the wheels of the vehicle due to unevenness of the roadway. When the tire of the vehicle moves over an upward projection or a downward depression of the roadway, the wheel axle displaces correspondingly upwardly or downwardly relative to the chassis. This displacement has never been used for conversion into an additional energy which can be utilized for driving the vehicle.